


"Your hair is STILL fucking atrocious."

by flamingstuffs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, harry's hair is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingstuffs/pseuds/flamingstuffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is panicking, Draco is really exasperated,  and Ron is traumatized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Your hair is STILL fucking atrocious."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neonmoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonmoonlight/gifts).



> Watching Goblet of Fire for the first time inspired me to give some happiness, for once. Merry Christmas, for reals this time.

Harry clutched at his bedpost, huffing and red-faced. He scrubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands. He dropped to sit on his bed, clutching the sides of his face. He could hear a faint clatter, followed by distant yelling downstairs. Then there were clacking footsteps coming rapidly closer (although the yelling continued), and a tremendous bang as his door was thrown open.

"Potter, what in all bloody fucking hell was that?!" Malfoy nearly shouted. Harry didn't reply, only stared, petrified at the grey stone in front of him. Malfoy slammed the dormitory door.

Malfoy crossed the room swiftly and stood in front of Harry, appraising his shocked state for a few seconds. He quirked one perfect eyebrow and then said "Oh, for fuck's sake-" and, kneeling swiftly, removed Harry's hands from their positions bracketing his face. Harry's breath caught and he completely and utterly froze. At this Malfoy paused, his eyes skating over Harry's face briefly. 

"Honestly," Malfoy huffed, and hooked two fingers under Harry's tie, yanking him in. Harry made a shocked noise, his left hand latching onto Malfoy's thin shoulder. He melted into the kiss when a long-fingered hand wove into his hair, pulling him tighter against Malfoy.  
Malfoy rolled Harry's bottom lip between his teeth gently, causing Harry to let out a pathetic little high-pitched moan. Harry dove back in with enthusiasm, and they fit together perfectly, mouths hot and slick. 

Suddenly the door burst open and Ron was screeching "HARRY! I THINK MALFOY'S FINALLY COME TO KILL YOU!" and then he reeled backwards, gasping "oh my god Harry what th-". Malfoy pulled reluctantly away with a wet, obscene sound and turned to glare at Ron, who looked rather like a fish out of water.  
He pointed, and swallowed with some difficulty. "I- I'll- just- leave-" and slammed the door. His voice came faintly through the wood, "Oh god, Hermione, my eyes-" and then a yelp as she presumably smacked his shoulder.  
Malfoy turned back to Harry and locked them back together. A moment later he dragged them back apart and panted out, "Your hair is STILL fucking atrocious."

**Author's Note:**

> Written in fifteen minutes on Christmas day while avoiding family in the bathroom #rebel #definitelynotbeta'dorevenproofread


End file.
